Emotional Trouble
by Starburst768
Summary: It's been 2 years since the whole fiasco and everything has been ok. The emotions are ok and so is Riley. All is good until Riley goes through something every girl hates. Heartbreak, which causes a new emotion to come into the midst. How will the emotions cope? And more importantly, how will Riley cope?
1. Chapter 1

Ello everyone! Here's another story by me! Now this is my first ever Inside Out fanfic so sorry if it's not very good. I don't own Inside Out or any of the characters except mine that comes in later on. I really hope you like it!

* * *

It's been two years since the Joy-Sadness fiasco and everything has been alright. Riley has matured into a beautiful young girl and has actually been asked out several times by many different guys. She's declined all of them because of her one true love. Ryder Chase. He's a blond haired, blue eyed jock who caught the eye of every girl. Riley oftens stares after him, daydreams about him, and has even had dreams about him in the midst of night. She wishes she could have him, but she can't. He's taken. By Melody Saint. The prettiest girl in the whole school. It's no surprise there together. Will Riley ever get him? Maybe she will. Maybe she won't. Only time will tell.

The silence in the room was broken as an alarm clock beeped with an annoying sound. A groan was heard and a bright yellow hand popped out from under the covers to hit the annoying thing. The room went silence once more as a yellow head with blue hair popped out from under the covers. This was Joy, one of Riley's main emotions. The one who brightened every room with her bubbly attitude and constant happiness, as shown by her name. She's the one who keeps Riley happy. Popping out of bed, she walked into her private bathroom where she turned on the light and went to the mirror. Her short blue hair was sticking up everywhere and her eyes still had slight tiredness in them. Picking up a bright blue and yellow hairbrush, she began to tame the mess atop her head to perfection.

"There. That's better." she said with her tinkly little voice. She brushed her teeth and dressed in her usual light green dress before walking out to the kitchen where the purple emotion known as Fear was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning Joy. Want some coffee?" Fear asked, looking at the yellow emotion.

"Yes I would Fear." she said before going to the fridge to make her favorite breakfast, eggs with bacon at the side and toast. Setting it on the table, Fear came up from behind her and set a cup of coffee beside her plate.

"One cup of coffee with three sugar cubes and french vanilla creamer." he said.

"Thanks Fear." she said, taking a sip from the cup as he walked back to his spot. Soon came in Disgust looking fashionable as always and Anger with his usual suit and tie. Joy waved happily at them as the came in. Disgust gave a small gesture that was close to a wave and Anger just ignored her. They got their breakfast and started to eat. The screen in the next room was playing Riley's dream which was of course her with Ryder. She was in his arms while he whispered sweet words into her ear. This was a repeated dream, much to the main 5 emotions dismay.

"I wish she would just realize that he's never going to ask her out and get over it." Anger muttered.

"You don't know that Anger. Riley is a very beautiful girl and will get him soon." Joy said.

"And of course with my help." Disgust said with sass. Joy rolled her eyes playfully and returned to her breakfast in front of her.

"Has anyone seen Sadness?" Fear asked.

"She's still in her room." Anger said. Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Of course she is." she muttered.

"I'll go get her." Joy said, standing up. She walked back to the bedroom area and approached a blue door where the blue emotion currently was. She opened the door and saw Sadness splayed out all over her bed. Joy approached her and shook her.

"Sadness. Wake up." Joy said. Sadness groaned and rolled over, her back towards Joy.

"Sadness. Come on. Riley's almost awake." Joy said. Sadness groaned again before opening her eyes.

"Fine. I'll get up." she said, pushing herself up. Joy nodded at her before exiting to let the blue emotion do her morning routine. Back in the kitchen, Fear and Anger were quietly talking while Disgust was looking at herself in her compact. Joy sat down and finished her breakfast, putting her plate in the sink when she finished. Sadness finally joined them, walking in with her slouch as always. She got herself a bowl of corn flakes sprinkled with sugar and started to eat. The dream faded as Riley woke up to start her day. Joy rushed to the console as the screen was completely brightened. Joy pushed some buttons that caused Riley to smile to herself and have a yellow memory roll down the track. Riley walked over to her closet and looked inside to pick an outfit. That was Disgust's turn to go to the console. Outfit after outfit was rejected until Riley held up a red shirt with elbow length sleeves and a silver star on the front along with navy blue skinny jeans. Disgust was satisfied and Riley got dressed. Riley was tying her shoes when her mom entered the room.

"You ready?" her mom asked. Riley nodded and threw her backpack over her shoulder. They got into the car and drove through the busy streets of San Francisco to the school. Finally pulling up to the school, Riley walked into the building after blowing a kiss to her mom. The busy hallways of Fairsly High School were filled with students. She bowed her head and looked to the floor while making her way to her locker. She reached her locker and was putting in her combination when she was distracted by a boy. All the emotions excluding Joy groaned as Ryder walked towards Riley. His blond hair was slicked down along his head and shined in the lights above. His blue eyes had a sparkle in them, making them seem brighter than they already were. He walked with a slight strut to show that he was the real deal. His muscles were well outlined with his tight black shirt. His jeans came to a stop above his slightly dirty white tennis shoes with black laces. Riley sighed as he flashed a smile at her, causing her to giggle. The girly side of their fellow tomboy comes out when Ryder was around.

"Hey Riley." he said. She blushed and waved slightly at him. She opened her mouth to say something until the spawn of evil itself came sashaying down the hallway. Melody Saint, the prettiest but at the same time meanest girl in school. With her long shiny blond hair and bright green eyes, she was all that and a bag of chips. Today she wore a tight fitting blue shirt and skinny jean shorts completed with light blue shoes with a slight rise in the heel. She smiled that one smile as she came to a stop beside Ryder. He smiled back at her and put an arm around her shoulders. Melody's smile faltered as she saw who was in front of them.

"Why are you talking to hockey freak tomboy?" Melody said with disgust.

"I'm just being friendly." Ryder said. Melody rolled her eyes and led him away like a dog on a leash. Riley rolled her eyes as well and got into her locker. Anger took over the controls and caused Riley to begin to mutter to herself, saying a few inappropriate words here and there.

"Woah there hockey star. Those are some bad words there for such a shy girl." said a voice on the other side of her locker door. Joy took over controls as Riley moved the locker door to see Diana Peer, Riley's best friend.

"Oh. Sorry Diana. Had another incident with little miss perfect." Riley said to her. Diana was a medium height brown haired, hazel eyed girl. She was what you would call moderately pretty. She and Riley had became best friends after only a week after Riley moved in. They've been best friends since.

"Melody again?" Diana asked as Riley closed her locker.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" Riley said with slight malice. Diana started laughing, causing Riley to start laughing. They made their way to first period which was Riley's favorite subject, PE. Their gym lockers were side by side and they both put in their combination s before opening them to reveal the things they need for gym. They continued talking as they changed into their gym clothes. Riley wore a light gray t-shirt with her name on it along with dark green knee length shorts and a pair of light gray running shoes adorned with blue laces. Diana was in a light blue shirt with dark blue knee length shorts and a pair of white sneakers with red laces. Riley tossed her hair in a messy ponytail and made her way out to the gym with Diana close at her heels. Inside her head, her emotions began to prepare themselves for another day of school.

* * *

I hope u liked it. Not a lot of action but there will be more to come. I will update as soon as i can and yeah. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello everyone! Here's another chappie of my awesome story! Hope u like it! I don't own Inside Out or any of the characters. The only ones that I own are Diana, Ryder, Melody, and the new emotion that's coming soon. I also own Fairsly High School cuz i made that up. Lol. But anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

The school day was long and boring with nothing good or exciting going on. By the end of the school day, Riley was literally running out the door. Leaning against the wall of the school, she waited for her parents to show up. Students continued to pass by her to get home, a few waving at Riley. Suddenly, her phone dinged to indicate that she had a text message. She pulled out her phone to see that her mom had texted her.

" **Can't pick you up from school. Get a ride from someone else or walk home. Love you honey.** " the text read. Groaning quietly, she picked up her backpack to start walking when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Ryder walking towards her, causing her to smile and blush. All her emotions excluding Joy and Disgust groaned while Joy just awed. Ryder smiled at her and stopped in front of her.

"Hey Riley. What's up?" he asked, his voice smooth as silk.

"Nothing m-much. Just g-getting ready to w-walk home." Riley answered, stuttering a bit.

"Oh. That's cool. Can I walk with you?" he asked. All her emotions gasped, not expecting that at all. Disgust took over the controls while the other gaped at the screen.

"Sure. If you want to." Riley said. They began walking side-by-side, Riley's arms slightly swaying as normal. Every once in awhile, her hand would brush his, making her blush.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked him.

"Just play guitar, football, and draw. What about you?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Oh I like to play hockey. I'm actually the star player." she said.

"Oh that's cool. I'm the quarterback for the football." he said, smiling. Riley smiled back and got lost in his bright blue gaze. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up tripping over something on the sidewalk. Falling backwards, she expected to hit the ground hard. Instead, she was caught by strong arms. She looked up to see Ryder looking at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Riley nodded and got to her feet. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked down at her feet. They continued walking and talking until they reached her house.

"It was nice talking to you Riley." Ryder said.

"Yeah. We should do it again." Riley said with a smile. He smiled back and waved as he walked away. She walked inside her house with her mind in a daze. Her parents weren't home so she was home alone. She grabbed a bag of barbeque chips from the cupboard and grabbed her laptop. The screen popped up with a picture of her and her teammates back in Minnesota and a little box for her password. Typing in her password, she opened up Skype to video call her best friend back in Minnesota, Meg. A curly haired redhead popped up on the screen with a huge smile.

"Hey girl. What's up?" Meg asked.

"Nothing much except Ryder walked me home!" Riley exclaimed to her. Riley had told Meg about Ryder the first day she found out she had a crush on him and ever since then she's been updating Meg about Ryder.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Tell me everything!" Meg squealed. Riley began explaining like how she fell and he caught her, how they talked, everything. When she was finished, Meg let out a huge squeal.

"He totally likes you!" she squealed.

"Nah. I think he was just being friendly." Riley said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah right. I think he likes you." she said. Riley chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. They began to talk about how they've been while the sun sank down. The emotions inside her head helped her tell everything.

"I think he does like her though." Disgust said.

"I doubt it. I think he's setting us up for something." Anger said.

"For once I have to believe Anger. There's definitely something shady about him." Fear said. Joy rolled her eyes and continued to control the console as Riley was telling a story about her latest hockey game. Riley gave a large yawn halfway through, showing that she was tired.

"Listen Meg. I'm pretty tired so i'm gonna go crash." Riley said with a drowsy voice.

"Alright. Night Riles." Meg said.

"Night Meganator." Riley said, smiling. She hung up and plugged in her laptop for the night. She dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt before curling up in bed. As she was about to close her eyes, the door opened with a creak to reveal her parents.

"Going to bed already little monkey?" her dad asked, entering the room with her mom close behind.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Riley said, yawning afterwards.

"Without dinner?" her mom asked worriedly.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Riley said, her eyes drooping.

"Alright. Well sweet dreams." her dad said, kissing her forehead. Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered good night in her ear. Right when her parents left the room, Riley's stomach gave a large rumble. She whimpered and moved her covers, revealing her stomach. Whimpering again, she held her stomach.

"I'm so fat. It's a surprise that Ryder even looks at me." she said, looking down at the yellow sheet beneath her. She closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her. Joy watched as the screen went black and turned around.

"And that's a wrap people! Good job everyone!" Joy said, pressing a button on the floor that sent all of today's memories to long time memory. Joy sighed as she remembered what Riley just told herself.

"She's a very beautiful girl. I wish she would see that." Joy said, making her way to her bedroom. All the other emotions except Disgust, who was on dream duty, had settled down in their beds for a well deserved rest. Joy looked at the ceiling where glow in the dark stars lied spread out all over. Their glow soothed Joy until she closed her eyes for the night.

* * *

Nobody or nothing was in sight. A quiet splashing from the fountain, a squeak of a swing gently swinging in the breeze, the occasional croak of a frog from the pond. No living thing was moving. Suddenly, a shadow crossed slowly across the park, the figure shaped oddly of a human. The leaves beneath their feet crunched a loud crunch as the made their way to the pavilion that lied in the center. Finally reaching it, they pulled back their hood to reveal their long hair.

"Are we ready for stage two?" the figure asked. Another figure revealed themselves not far from them.

"Yes. I've gained her trust and she won't know what hit her." said the second figure. The first one smiled an evil smile.

"Good. When we're through with her, she'll wish she never moved here!" it said, laughing an evil laugh. The other one nodded curtly and backed away, blending in with the shadows of night.

* * *

Hope u liked it! Who r these mysterious people? Who are they talking about? What is their plan? Find out next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ello everyone! Here's another chappie to my story! Btw, I've had a few comments and PM's talking about how I had Disgust make Riley call herself fat. But, ur wrong. Disgust didn't make her say it. Someone else did. All will be revealed later on. I do not own Inside Out or any of the characters except for Diana, Ryder, Melody, and the new emotion coming in soon. I also own Fairsly high school. But anyways, hope u like this chappie!

* * *

The alarm clock went off with an annoying buzzing, causing Riley to groan and look over at the clock. The bright green numbers read 6:00 a.m while the annoying buzzing continued. She hit the snooze button and let out a mighty yawn while sitting in her bed. Zooming inside her head, all five of her emotions were at the control panel to get Riley ready for her day. Disgust took over to pick out an outfit. Soon Riley was dressed in a short sleeve dark blue shirt adorned with a black belt around the waist of her baggy blue jeans. Grabbing a brush from her desk, she began to brush her hair in front of a large mirror along one wall. She suddenly stopped and stared at her reflection. Walking closer to the mirror till she was almost touching the mirror, she dropped the hairbrush and laid one hand on the mirror. Her eyes went dark and sparked with sadness.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. My stomach is fat, my face is full of acne, my thighs are huge, my hair is full of split ends. It's a miracle anyone likes me." she whispered to her reflection. Joy looked in shock at Disgust.

"Disgust! How could you make Riley think such things?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not! I'm not controlling the console!" Disgust said to her, obvious worry in her voice.

"Yeah right. Only you can make Riley think such things!" Joy hissed, anger in her eyes. Sadness, Anger, and Fear backed away as Joy made her way to the console.

"Look! I'm not doing it!" Disgust said, moving away from the console. Usually when a single emotion is controlling the console, the buttons and the surrounding area will glow that emotions color. Respectively, each emotion has a different color. Joy is bright sunshine yellow, Sadness is a soft raindrop blue, Anger's is fire red, Fear's is a low lavender purple, and Disgust is a broccoli green. When Joy arrived to the console steaming mad, her anger was quickly diminished when she looked at the console. A few of the buttons had a fading green color for the buttons Disgust had pushed, but several more were a peculiar color. The console was littered with a dark shade of blue, almost like a navy blue, that was to dark for Sadness, making the bright yellow emotion confused. She looked at the screen and pushed a button that caused it to become bright sunshine yellow and caused Riley to move away from the mirror and continue brushing out her hair. This confused the bright yellow emotion to become even more confused.

"I think the console's broken. We'll have to call the repairman in later on today." Joy said, motioning for the other emotions to walk back to the console. The strange blue color was already fading and was now shining with a bright sunshine yellow color since Joy was controlling it. The emotions shrugged it off and called the repairman who wouldn't be able to show up until after Riley was asleep. They continued to control Riley, oblivious to the icy blue gaze staring at them from the shadows.

* * *

Unknown's POV(decided to throw someone's POV in)

The rest of Riley's day was uneventful and soon she was starting to walk home when she was stopped by a familiar voice. She turned to see Ryder catching up to her before stopping at her side.

"Can I walk you home again?" Ryder asked. Joy had Riley giggle and blush while nodding. They started to walk and the emotions decided to take their lunch break. The console was a fading bright yellow color from Joy's controlling and I made my move. I moved from my corner to the console to look at the screen. Auto-happiness was flashing as Joy had pushed it before leaving. I pushed it again to stop the auto-happiness, making the console a deep dark blue. Riley's jingling laughter stopped and she set her eyes downcast. I pushed a few buttons which caused her to sigh, catching Ryder's attention.

"What's up Riley? You ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"You just pity me. I doubt you actually like me. I mean look at me. I'm fat and ugly. Who would like me?" Riley said, a few tears falling from her blue eyes. Ryder took one hand and lifted her chin so her eyes met with his.

"Riley, you are a beautiful girl. I like you a lot. I really do. I love your personality and your truly beautiful." he said, still looking into her eyes. She sniffled but downcast her eyes to the sidewalk below. Ryder pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. He seemed to stitch back all the pieces of her broken heart. He let go and looked at her again before kissing her cheek.

"Don't let anyone tell you differently." he said. I was about to push another button when I heard voices behind me.

" _Dang it! They're back!"_ I said in my head. Moving away, I sank back into the shadows as the main five emotions came back from their lunch break.

"Look you guys, the blue color is back." Fear said, looking at the console. The other emotion crowded the console as I smiled evilly.

"Soon. Soon" I said quietly.

* * *

I hope u liked that chappie! Who do you think this mysterious person is? What do they mean by soon? Who liked the RyderXRiley fluff at the end? I sure did! Lol. Sorry this wasn't very long. Have a lot of stuff I gotta do but at least I updated. I'll update soon! Bye!


End file.
